


「左妹文学」 Drink You Pretty

by ninaneversay (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 左妹文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 还在参加lu比赛的左妹哦。是女孩是女孩是女孩！
Relationships: 佐K 飞K
Kudos: 4





	「左妹文学」 Drink You Pretty

【Drink You Pretty】

丁飞本来在套房刷着手机，准备顺便喝点酒。节目录制告一段落，左元杰和他撒娇说，要放风要出去玩，他不仅给了信用卡主卡还双手奉上了自由。  
酒杯里的冰块还没完全消融，还没入口就收到了高天佐的微信，“飞总忙吗？独乐乐不如众乐乐，给你看看你闺女，这地儿认识吗？”附加一段十秒小视频，视频里是左妹在暧昧灯光下和其他人跳舞，和别人咬耳朵说了什么之后又害羞的捂着脸。  
丁飞认出了这家夜店的装修，给高天佐回了地址，说车在楼下，麻烦佐哥过来一趟开个车。  
他还没来得及说，自己不方便进去，高天佐就直接打开车门说，我去找妹妹。  
妹妹已经不在舞池里，高天佐找了好几个卡座才发现左妹的身影，笑得正开心和人摇骰子拼酒。  
其实刚才拍小视频的时候，这些朋友还问她，要不要屏蔽佐哥和飞总哦。  
妹妹把柠檬汁挤到鸡尾酒里，玩弄着吸管，靠在那个朋友身边说，“不要，没关系，你只要把我拍的好看，就可以发哦。”  
高天佐没想当即发火，只是走过去，拍了拍左妹的肩膀，说，“回家啦，刚才不是和我发微信说玩累了，想回去了？”  
左妹点点头，还和身边的朋友抱了抱，说着下次约我玩哦，一定要记得喊我哦，才拿起自己的小拎包准备回家，是delvaux mini白雪公主款，专柜盛惠小五万，丁飞买的时候还特意在包包内侧刻了，“kk do you love me？”讨自家大小姐开心。  
当拉着左妹站起来走的时候，高天佐才有机会看全她今天到底穿了什么，上身是卡哈特的oversize 的印花T恤，下身是短的不可思议的巴宝莉百褶裙，他知道妹妹瘦一些所以买衣服都会买小两个码，160这样，可他没想到160码的短裙配在左妹的身上，是他妈的那么短，最多也就是上衣下摆多出来10厘米这样。  
还没走几步，夜店地板湿滑，妹妹就踉跄了一下差点崴到脚。高天佐赶忙扶稳她，顺便帮她遮挡一下身后裙摆。  
被带去车库，妹妹还和高天佐抱怨，超讨厌他家的鞋的，除了漂亮，特别难穿。  
看见丁飞在车上，左妹也没有十分意外，只是把小拎包扔到车前座，撒娇说，你看我爱不爱daddy，出去玩还提着daddy买的包。  
并没有小声警告高天佐，“daddy在车上哦，佐哥你不要对我动手动脚的。”  
高天佐拉着左妹交换了一个吻，又问，喝了几杯。“大概四五杯鸡尾酒而已啦。”高天佐的手一开始隔着布料摸着妹妹的脊背，节节脊骨如数家珍，还有漂亮的蝴蝶骨，越摸越疑惑，又伸进衣服里面摸了摸确认下，声音也变得暧昧确保在开车的丁飞也能听见，“你今天跑出来玩，连内衣都没穿？“  
妹妹铮铮有词的狡辩，“唔，贴了乳贴啦，这个上衣那么厚，再穿内衣好热的，还怎么蹦迪啊。”还想再多说几句，高天佐的手指已经移动到了她的胸前，连预告和准备都没有，使了坏心思，把乳头上的敷料胶带撕掉。  
“操，妈的，高天佐会破的，会疼的。”都顾不上喊哥哥，被疼到左妹夹了脏字开始骂人。  
可高天佐是什么人啊，还不是把左妹牢牢按怀里，故技重施，又把另一侧的乳贴撕掉。  
根本没缓过疼劲儿，又被高天佐隔着布料捏小乳头。真的坏死了。  
完全当丁飞不存在，撩开裙摆，咬着妹妹的耳朵说，“让佐哥检查你偷偷湿了没有。”  
说着没有，但被熟练拨弄阴唇的快感愚弄，稍稍分开了些腿，想让高天佐探得更深，可没想到高天佐只是脱下了她的蕾丝小内裤塞到口袋里，就对她不管不顾。  
不是说检查妹妹偷偷湿了没有嘛？  
左妹长，左妹短，左妹湿了又不管。  
高天佐和丁飞都在，左元杰又不好自己弄，只好咬着嘴唇忍着。  
到了酒店，下车之前，丁飞找了间放在车里的自己的外套给妹妹裹着，多遮一点是一点。  
在前台办理手续的时候，怕被人看到是不乖的小女孩，害羞得头在丁飞怀里抬不起来。  
电梯里就他们三个，高天佐故意说，“裙子怎么那么短啊，小屁股都露在外面。”  
这个时候也不忘了和高天佐互呛，左妹掐着他手心，反驳说，“跟你上车之前没有那么短的。”  
路上丁飞一直没说话，刚刚进门就把妹妹公主抱去了客厅茶几前。  
丁飞也同意，裙子确实短，连脱都不用脱，趴在茶几上就会把小屁股露出来，也不知道这个样子被夜店其他人看过没有。  
丁飞把裙子又撩上去一些，才是真的生了气，连小内裤都不见了，这是玩到把自己都忘了吧，还是根本没穿就出去玩。  
小屁股上挨第一下打的时候左妹还在撒娇反抗，立马被丁飞按住，下手也重了一些。  
怎么动都没有，只能被迫把小屁股送到daddy面前，被daddy打。  
疼，真的疼，哭叫了几声高天佐的名字。  
高天佐人是来了，可根本不是来救她，只是把手指伸到妹妹嘴里，玩弄着小舌头，看口水一点点滴到茶几上，让呼痛的声音都含混起来。  
第一次被打那么疼，不管是小屁股，还有臀腿交界处也没放过，只是疼，除了疼，左妹的小脑袋里什么都不剩了。  
太疼了，膝盖跪在地上特别疼，腰都是软得，小屁股肯定肿了，哭到发抖原来宠着她的丁飞都没心软。  
丁飞也是打定了主意，这一次一定要让自己的漂亮妹妹长长记性，最后能疼个俩三天，再也不敢出去疯。  
看着原来白白嫩嫩的小屁股早被自己打成了熟桃子般的深红色，臀峰已经有些青紫，丁飞停了下来，随手拿了手机去拍了几张模糊照片留念。  
把妹妹扶了，看妹妹还是宁愿在茶几前坐着都不肯去沙发上坐，丁飞又把妹妹拉去沙发。  
沙发是红木家具，妹妹刚接触的那一秒，就又捂着小屁股掉泪。  
丁飞问她，喝酒好玩吗？陪我和佐哥喝几杯吧妹妹。  
又有什么办法呢，满脸泪痕得给丁飞和高天佐倒酒，往酒杯里夹冰块，顺便期待着要是冰块敷一下自己的又肿又烫的小屁股该多好。  
妹妹乖乖倒了酒，不敢生气不敢任性，主动往丁飞怀里蹭，语气软软的道歉，说知道错了，daddy别生气了。  
丁飞假装看不见左妹扭来扭去不好受的样子，管高天佐要来了手机，给那些发了左妹照片的朋友圈点赞。丁飞想去做幕后运作之后，其实没有多认识什么新人，所以高天佐认识的有联系方式的一些人，他看着都眼生，还问左妹，这个怎么认识的。  
左妹硬着头皮撒谎，“不认识，碰见了，谁知道拍我干嘛，你别看了真人在你旁边你还看手机。”  
丁飞一眼看破，问她，是吗？要daddy发信息问问人家核实下吗？  
左妹把手机拿走毫不珍惜扔一边，躲在丁飞怀里说，“那daddy不如核实一下我的小屁股有多痛好不好。”  
高天佐喝了些酒，看着丁飞已经把左妹的裙子脱掉，露出诱人红润的小屁股，把杯子里剩的冰块拿在手里，示意丁飞固定好妹妹的腰，用手中的冰块从妹妹的腰窝开始划过，听左妹被冰凉刺激后，像小猫一样叫得声音，又因为被丁飞吮吸着小乳头，前后夹击得无奈挣扎。  
看手里的冰块融化的七七八八，只剩小半块冰碴儿，高天佐两根手指撑开左妹的小阴唇，顺势塞了进去。  
“唔，好冰，你神经病啊，高天佐，别碰我。”被冰凉刺激的浑身打哆嗦，妹妹直接骂了起来。  
手里有把柄的高天佐当然不怕，从丁飞手里把妹妹讨要过来，半是威胁半是询问，“不让佐哥碰，让谁碰，连麻，侃迪，还是廖效浓。”  
“你和这些人搞了的事情，要我当面和飞总讲讲都是哪天睡上的吗？”  
腿间湿漉漉，顾不上害羞，连忙把卫衣也脱掉，光溜溜的趴在高天佐怀里，“佐哥，好哥哥，别乱说，求你了。”  
看左妹不打自招承认了，和这三个人绝对是上了床，丁飞心里的帐也给妹妹多记了一笔。  
“廖效浓送的项链呢，舍不得摘吗？”  
因为比赛，后面的发尾长长不少了，几根碎发和项链缠在一起，难摘得很。妹妹越急越解不开链子，高天佐也不帮忙。  
还是丁飞过来帮着妹妹，小心翼翼解开锁口，又把项链象征性的捆缚在妹妹的手腕上，“别人送的礼物，那么喜欢，可别弄坏了。”  
花穴的冰块早就融化消失，高天佐颇有心情和左妹讨价还价，“今天想要被我和丁飞，操几次，操几次才知道乖，才知道回家。”  
明白自己这个晚上绝对不会好受，也只好说，“唔，四次，每个人两次，好不好，会累的。”  
正被高天佐按在沙发前的地毯上操，手背在身后没有什么反抗能力，哭叫着说轻一点完全没用。  
左妹的电话响了，丁飞接通，传来了侃迪的调笑声，“怎么不理我了 ，妹妹这样很过分诶。”  
妹妹努力想往前爬一些，把手机关掉，却被高天佐捏着红肿的小屁股，把整根性器都操弄进花穴，撑得胀极了。  
明明爽到不行也不能叫出声，只要咬着嘴唇，丁飞看妹妹忍耐的难受的样子，说“出声也没关系嘛宝贝，人家也不是没听过。”  
听出来是丁飞的声音，侃迪打了个招呼，“哟，飞总，妹妹呢，没空接电话吗。”  
“她忙呢，看来今晚都没空理你，要不你明天再打？”  
估计或多或少知道一些左妹和高天佐和丁飞的事儿，侃迪套话说，“忙什么呢。”  
面对这样不懂眼色的挑衅，纵使是好脾气的丁飞也只是反问，“你说呢？”就挂了电话。  
那边左妹早被高天佐操得泄了一次身，高潮余韵折磨得难受，还被迫承受着没间断的九浅一深的顶弄，终于可以说话，哭着撒娇，“一次了，高天佐一次了。”  
哪有这么天真的小女孩，丁飞和她讲道理，“四次，是指我们射出来，至于妹妹那么敏感，我们倒是很好奇，妹妹能爽几次。”  
又记仇，让妹妹用手肘撑起自己，抬起脸来给丁飞口交，用手机录着视频，“侃迪那么关心妹妹，我给他看看你在忙什么好不好。”  
妹妹害怕的摇摇头，没注意用小犬齿划到了口腔内火热的性器，就立即被在情事心狠手辣的丁飞惩罚。  
捏着小鼻子，一点点剥夺新鲜的氧气，让妹妹完全被他和高天佐摆布，沉迷在性欲中，无可自拔。等到达了缺氧的边缘，又及时松手，捉弄一只会咬人的小猫一样折磨着闯祸的左元杰。拿了两块冰块放在妹妹的脊骨，看着左妹因为被操弄的颤抖，冰块在无瑕的肌肤上划过，水滴顺着侧腰滴到地毯，狼狈又放荡。  
照例是要把射到嘴里的精液乖乖吞掉，腿间的花穴也淅淅沥沥流出些精水。  
这间套房风景极好，落地窗可以一览无余城市中心的万家灯火。  
高天佐抱着妹妹去冰冷的落地窗，像抱着洋娃娃一样，拉开妹妹的膝盖，从后面操进去。  
看着妹妹闭上眼睛，浑身发抖，说害怕，说真的害怕。  
“睁开眼睛，要不然我就不接着操你了。”高天佐咬着妹妹的耳垂哄劝。  
含着泪水睁开眼睛，看见玻璃窗倒影里被玩弄得淫乱崩溃的自己，左妹整个人都紧张得不行，浑身发抖，花穴痉挛咬紧着高天佐的性器。  
被夹得头皮发麻，高天佐又用生了薄茧的中指刮揉着妹妹兴奋的小阴蒂，让快感把妹妹逼到濒临崩溃。  
“唔，唔，不要。”最后，叫喘着，挺着腰，不仅让高天佐再次射进花穴里，还潮吹在了面前的玻璃窗上，淫靡又煽情。  
不想面对这一切，妹妹只是在丁飞的怀抱里，咬着daddy的肩头哭，说，高天佐把我玩坏了，玩坏了。却没想到自己现在才是又一次羊入虎口。  
把捆缚手的项链扯掉，找了卧室的窗台，让妹妹背靠在玻璃窗上，自觉得抱住膝盖，露出红肿湿漉的腿间，像一只被捕捉的燕尾蝶。  
环抱妹妹，慢条斯理，抵着敏感点，一次不落的抽插操弄。左元杰软绵到没有力气，只顾小声叫痛求饶。  
丁飞拉着妹妹的手，让她去摸自己已经被操得被灌精到有些隆起的小腹，“摸摸看呢，daddy在操你呢。”  
“最后一次了，最后一次了，你们欺负人，欺负人。”最后一次的高潮，妹妹脚趾都紧绷着，甚至连丁飞把性器抽出来之后，都在不自觉痉挛。  
还不算完，拿手指堵住操得明显红肿甚至有些血丝的穴口，“一滴都不准漏出来，乖妹妹把腿夹紧。”  
终于能在软床上睡觉，可腿间含着两个人射的精液，连清理都没做。丁飞和高天佐的占有欲都爆了棚，非得让妹妹记住这次闯的祸。也不知道是谁的手，刚想去摸一下妹妹酸胀的小腹，就听见睡得迷迷糊糊的妹妹，蜷缩起身体，说，“不要碰，不能碰了。”


End file.
